Davemadson
' ' davemadson, also now known as David N. Madson, is a respected TTS video maker. One of the oldest TTS video makers at age 50-51, he has made nearly 200 TTS videos since October 2010 under his former account, dnm728part3 and his current account. He got over 2,500 subscribers. Series made by davemadson *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (81 episodes as of January 16, 2014) *Funny Signs (75 episodes as of January 29, 2014) *Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers (10 episodes as of January 25, 2014) *Logos Gone Wrong (10 episodes as of November 4, 2013) YouTube As "dnm728part3" He became active on YouTube since October 5, 2010 as dnm728part3 ("dnm" stands for "Dave's New Maintence", "728" doesn't mean anything and "part3" means that this is the third part of his life.), which he has uploaded his first Funny Signs videos. He also did his first Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, the longest living being the fourth episode named "Sam, Mike and Mary Join in the Fun". In those videos, he wanted them to be text-to-speech voice videos; they feature the text to speech voices: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The Speakonia voices (Example Speakonia Male 1, 2, 3 and Speakonia Female 1, 2, Robosoft 3 and 4) His channel has been closed on April 14, 2011 due to two Copyright Strikes caused by Warner Bros, serving 7 months of Sam-and-friends fun. As "davemadson" He continued to be active on YouTube since April 15, 2011 (during the easter season) as davemadson (his own name "Dave Madson" is written in one word in all lowercase letters). His channel logo is a Windows XP error with the channel name adding "films inc.", reading "davemadson films inc." At that time, he uploaded channel and television logos from the 1950s to 1990s. On April 18, 2011, DM's first TTS video was "Quantum Ducks". He returned the old DM's Looney Tunes Bloopers on April 20, 2011 (in the takes, the rings background were from the original LT/MM cartoons, but in dnm728part3's LT bloopers, they were made with MS Paint), starting with "The Shield Gets An Attitude". He returned his Funny Signs videos on May 1, 2011, starting with "Resistance is Futile", and marks the first appearance of two new voices: *RoboSoft 2 as the Devil *RoboSoft 6 as the She-Devil He will still upload more LTIB and Funny Signs episodes from now on. He also uploaded remakes of the logos he's uploaded so far, and logos for his own channel that are based off them. In October 2011, he created Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers. In November, he added Microsoft Anna in his lineup of TTS voices. In December, he gave the Speakonia voices names, for example: *Speakonia Male 1 is name Guy, or Shield Guy (Later used for voice of Scotty, or Radar Overseer Scotty) *Speakonia Male 2 is named Jimmy *Speakonia Male 3 is Hank *Speakonia Male 4 is Guy, or Shield Guy from LTIB41 to LTIB70 *Speakonia Female 1 is named Beulah *Speakonia Female 2 is named Abby In March 2, 2012, he started making his computer voices have on screen appearances, beginning with "LTIB19: Shield Riders". The characters beginning in the next episode are on a navy blue background. After LTIB28, he re-uploaded his old Funny Signs videos from by the time he re-joined YT, including his previous account's Funny Signs videos, which he renames "davemadson's Classic Funny Signs". He started Series 2 of his Looney Tunes Bloopers, beginning with episode 29 titled "Return of the Bloopers", released on June 17, on Father's Day. Beginning with the next episode, released on July 15, he introduces a new character to his lineup of characters, named Radar Overseer Scotty. He also had to include himself in his videos beginning with "Funny Signs: Annoying, Schmoying!", released on July 25. He exclused Sam in only three videos: LTIB32, PBS 1971 Bloopers 4, and Viacom V of Doom Bloopers (his only video for Viacom V bloopers). He also added his own picture of himself wearing a St. Louis Cardinals baseball hat, sunglasses, and a black shirt with a little white chalk mark, starting with LTIB33. Also in the same video, Sam gets a brown/silver gun and blows Scotty up. Starting with LTIB37 in September, he writes, in the description of his videos, how many tantrums were there. On November 24, 2012, after Thanksgiving, he makes Screen Gems Bloopers VI, having the same on screen characters from the Looney Tunes bloopers, except they're placed on a golden yellow background. In January of 2013, he adds the names of whoever threw tantrums. The next month, he adds how many barfs were there and who barfed in that video. (barfing counts for after saying "Eeeeeewwwww, eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww"). Starting with "Funny Signs: Earth Boring", released on March 4, he has the captions built in every one of his videos, according to his description. On June 3, he had one fix on his channel logo: he changed "films" to "productions" so it would say "davemadson productions, inc." On July 16-August 4, 2013, he did ont upload more videos (the one he has uploaded so far was "Funny Signs: Today is Under Construction", released on July 15 on a Monday). On August 4, his job of uploading videos returned, with the one being "Logo FX: ABC Circle Films (1969)" where as the ABC Circle Films logo from 1969 is in so manny effects. He uploaded two videos on August 16 on a Friday. They were, as follows: #He made a new Funny Signs video, but there was something wrong with the captions and he said that he'll put up a transcript soon. #He put together clips of Screen Gems blooper videos 1 to 8. On Monday, August 19, he uploaded a video of an offscreen Microsoft Sam saying "sheesh" for 3 straight minutes. The only problem is, he may upload Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 61 in late August or early September. It will be named "Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers 61: To Sheesh Or Not To Sheesh". In Looney Tunes Intro Blooper 70, Guy was killed by Devil & She-Devil. On November 26, he reached 2,500 subscribers. As of February 2, 2014 UTC+8, 6:31 UTC, davemadson has 2,817 subscribers. Opposers and ememies of davemadson Terminated users had their names in bold ' *BJ29035 (a.k.a. BJ Selvaka, back to his old name, BJ29035) (Force him to introduce a LT character, which will cause him to get a Copyright Strike. LTIB 21) *'alchemistmuffin (Denies about Tantrum Problems. V of Doom bloopers, LTIB 31, 32) (Came back as Kento Ito?) *'noavergejill' (Flag his videos that "are harmful to children." She ended up by reported by childlishmammal. LTIB 52) *TheFrosterGameplays (Flied a lawsuit about the issue of Dave's videos, LTIB 63) *UTUBETROLLPOLICE (Trolls and give false warnings about being a "troll." The group ended up in prohibited into LOL-LOL Land and also banned in Roflica. S from Hell Bloopers 9, Funny Signs 69) *'childlishmammal12' (Wanted to turn LOL-LOL Land into dictatorship. LTIB 76) *Nite Took (Had LOL-LOL Land laws to become repressive. LTIB 81) *PlaystationCentral82 (Wanted God and the Angel to be defeated, and THAT will NEVER HAPPEN, or Earth/Earth 2 will...... LTIB 81, Funny Signs 74) Items/Places appeared in davemadson's videos * LOL-LOL Land * Stonehenge Chapel (Beulah and Scotty's place of marriage in LTIB 72) * Satan's Kingdom (Devil and She-Devil's lair) * God's Country (God and the Angel's lair) * Law of Microsoft Sam's laugh line (Repealed by Dave) * ROFL City Jail (Microsoft Sam's (wrongful) execution take place in LTIB 33) * City Courthouse * City Jail * Chez Monyou (That French Restaurant...) * Law of Crotch Kicking * Technical Difficulties (Funny Signs) Category:Users Category:People Category:Male Category:Video Makers Category:YouTubers